FNAF: A Story OF A Man
by udk115
Summary: A story of a average Joe. A story of a man. A story of a killer.
1. Chapter 1

In another universe. Two months before the events of FNAF: Forever with my friends,

(Warning this story even if it is T rated it, is meant for mature readers as it contains intense gore and violent actions , read at your own risk.)

Man I hate Mondays. I really fucking do. This Monday is going to be good for a change. I'm no longer human, by the way. I'm a fucking zombie. Well not a regular zombie. You see there is a man who used to be a stick guy. No don't fucking laugh there is a universe filled with a human like race who are stick people. Now how did the man get to mine and how is he a human? Well his spirit was put inside of a clone of Nicholas Takeo Lein a man who killed him twice before this. Now who is Nicholas Takeo Lein? He is the leader of the adventurers , a group who helps people around the multi-universe and take jobs from ARMOR ,a government firm in charge of keeping the multi-universe safe. You see there is multiple universes...

Fuck it ,you'll get it as you go along. Nicholas Takeo Lein is a guy who goes between universes about helping people after years in ARMOR military. He forms a company called The Adventurers ,who go about stopping evil in the multi-universe. He was the first memeber. He went to fight a space god with four vault hunters. He becomes friends with these vault hunters and goes on another adventure in another universe with four war criminals, four zombie apocalypse survivors , a German scientist and a little girl to break a cycle that was going to destroy the whole multi -universe. These assholes went to become his friends too.

After that Captain Kirk wanna be fuck goes back to Pandora to his vault hunter buddies and made more vault hunter buddies and killed a dude named Jack who killed lots of people and killed some fuck named Roland. Nick didn't like Roland being killed by this Jack fucker and went to kill him. Well not kill him exactly , but put him on trial for his crimes. Jack was sent to death. Oh did I mention Mr. Torgue and Grandfather Jacob is related to Nick? Also Nick owns a lot of money and is super rich. Still With me? Don't worry we are almost done ...I think. Also some tech genius named Angel joined his little adventure group.

Did I mention Nick joined the ARMOR military... agh I'm bored now ...Blah blah fucking blah Nick kills Serial Killer X or SKX for short at 16 after SKX killed his parents. Then he joins the military and the rest I just fucking talked about. Why I am not telling this story in order? Fuck you asshole that's why. SKX comes back later to be killed again at hands of Nick on Pandora. SKX moves on to be resurrected by some shady fucks who were making zombies with raw 115 , the T virus , markers, and other nasty shit. The zombies didn't eat flesh and had most of their body systems functioning. The zombie's intelligence is , if not more then the average human. Their strength can't be matched by any human.

They even acted like humans. Now the shady fucks wanted to use SKX in the clone of Nick to lead them and it worked... too good. SKX in this new body , wanted to redeem himself and had an idea. What If I turned all the intelligent species into zombies? Then there will be no more war. So he lead the zombies and turned the shady fuckers into zombies. Then he turned his zombies into a mix race of synthetics and organics. Then he turned every one in the universe he was in, into cyborg zombies. Then being unnoticed by ARMOR , he then begins infecting whole universes which were undiscovered and unoccupied by ARMOR.

Now while this was happening a man I like to call The Doc buys a pizzeria joint. This is happening in my universe. The Doc then funds this place no like no one's business. This place is Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You see The Doc was obsessed with the animatronics and wants to do something dark with them. He wants to make them half human. As the pizzeria grows so does The Doc's obsession. He then was contacted by SKX who has been watching him. He tells him of his plans to invade my universe. How he is willing to move it a month back and even give him the means to achieve his dream of merging human and animatronics. He gives him bottled virus he used to make his zombies.

SKX tells he'll see him in a month and moves on with his dream of turning the whole multi-universe into cyborg zombies and fucking le de de daa. The Doc then finds nine kids who are gravely sick with cancer and offers them a new life. He infects them and merges their body with the animatronic suits both old and new. Then the kids did the same to The Doc. The only suit to use for this ... is that fucking puppet...GAH that thing is fucking creepy. They kids and The Doc was merged to a point to where to tell that the were cyborg zombie animatronics and not just regular animatronics, is to look very closely. Then they spent the rest of the month SKX gave The Doc to play and have fun with the kids and customers. Then SKX came around again and told him they have a extra year. He told them they can infect people by injecting their blood into them or simply biting them. He then left. The Doc and kids thought nothing of it, and went on with the usual for a week.

Then The Doc started to act ... strange. He wanted his "family" to increase. He ordered the owner who is still under The Doc's thumb, to order spare suits and put them in the basement. Then he ... played a game with the kids. He and the kids were playing against the current night guard "Frank Weston." The guard not knowing the truth , seeing the kids and The Doc , not knowing who is in the suits , refused to play their "game" As soon as these word no is muttered, the kids and The Doc become less...nice. One of the kids , Old Foxy one of the old crew , jumps at the poor fucker. He bites into Franks throat. Frank dies in less than a minute...but doesn't stay dead. Frank Weston then walks to the basement with the kids and The Doc to merge with a suit. A week later a new night guard comes. Frank leaves a message on the phone explaining the "game" to the guy. A bull crap story is made up to explain the kid's and The Doc's actions. Something to do with an endoskeleton and broken free roam, some bullshit like that.

So the guard dies becomes a suit , and this process repeats for a while , till near the end of the year , where SKX returned. SKX returns to The Doc that The Flesh, his name for his zombie group , is coming to take over his universe at the end of the month. He also tells him of his past and other stories to The Doc as he makes daily trips to visit us in the night. Yes at this time I was part of the family , but you see that...

...

"This is fucking stupid." Using my right robot hand I crumple up the paper I was writing on and threw it away. If anyone were to read it , it would sound like the ravings of a fucking madman. I sit back in my chair. I look around myself to examine my surroundings. I'm in the parts and services room. It's filled with spare parts from all the spare suits that didn't merge correctly. Right now our little "family" is 59 strong. SKX is going to return today , with his armies of The Flesh. To celebrate The Doc ordered lots of suits to do the grand finale. Can't wait for that. I bet the fuckers out there , eating pizza have no idea what's about to happe..."Fritz you in here?" I get up surprised , only to calm down when I realized it's the Mangle."Mangle you scared the shit out of me." He smiles at this. Well half a smile. You see a guard didn't want to become a part of the family without a fight.

When Mangle caught her out of her mask , instead of letting herself get partly eaten and remains zombieifed and merged with a suit she took a wrench to his face. And the rest of his body. Over and over and... By the time she was done and one of the kids manage to pry her off , it was too late. New Foxy become the Mangle. He can still walk and talk but barely , his limbs move in a way that is definitely not right. His suit is ripped in many places exposing his zombie flesh and wires. He had to go in the basement with the others until it was time for The Flesh to accept us into their "Family." "Mangle what are you doing out here?" "People will able to see you!" "The same could be said for you Fritz." Mangle was right. I didn't merge with a suit ... only parts of it. My head become infused with a golden Freddy mask , my right hand cut off and replaced by a endoskeleton hand. That is the extent. My zombie skin and glowing orange eyes are clearly visible. No suit for me to hide in.

Only a mask and a hand. I would complain , but I don't mind, a full suit would only slow me down. "So do you know when the blood works is going to happen?" " "In a couple of minutes Fritz." "Well we better get ready." "Mangle smiles and walks off to ... I don't know. I walk out the room and into the shadows , making sure no one sees me as I make my way through the booth area to the supply closet by the stage. Luckily no one noticed me as they are all focused on The Doc who is on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen I wish..." The Doc's suit use to be much smaller , that puppet suit. But before infecting himself , and allowing himself to be merged with the suit , he increased the puppet suit size to allow the merging to be done easily. Even as tall as a human , the puppet suit that The Doc lies in , is still incredibly thin. Which makes sense , because I heard that The Doc was incredibly thin even before the merging, hence why the suit's height would be increased not the thickness.

He keeps on talking to the human staff and customers as I walk in the supply closet. I sit on the ground and began to feel drowsy. I realized been that I was so excited for the grand finale , I did not get a wink of sleep last night. I begin to doze off.

...

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" "SOMEONE HELP ME!" "AHHHHHH!" "HOLY SHIT ZOMBIES!" I awake from my slumber to these screams and much more. Shit the party started without me. I walk outside the supply closet to see blood and gore all over the fucking place. I see my brother and sisters infecting the staff and customers. Their screams as they are bitten over and over...ooohhhhh it fills me with such joy. I begin to walk towards the chaos when I feel someone grab my leg. "Mister please my parents were taken by the monsters and I'm hurt..." I look down to see a little girl about ten from the looks of it. She begins to scream when she realizes I'm one of the "monsters". I pick her up by the collar and raise her to my head. I begin to whisper into her ear. "It's okay you will be with your parents soon enough." I gently bite into her arm. She screams. I only bit her for a couple of seconds before my jaws loosen and I let go of her arm. My grip on her with my hands begins to loosen as I layed her down on the ground. "Now go to sleep my little one , and wake up to the family." She begins to twitch uncontrollably for a couple of seconds before going still.

A minute later she opens her eyes. They are no longer hazel brown and surrounded by a sea of white. Her eyes are completely orange now , glowing in fact , just like us. When someone is bitten if we don't kill them afterwards , the virus will. Then they will be reborn as a beautiful creature of grace. I then tell the girl to find her parents and a couple of suits and some family members to help with the merging. She doesn't seem to understand ... also she possibly could not hear me over all the screaming. I take her through the chaos and blood shed and to outside the pizzeria. "Now kid I want you to..." I hear lots of noise east of the pizzeria. Confused I look east... and my jaw dropped. Eastward a army of cyborg zombies soldiers carrying advanced cyber weaponry gather. Among the soldiers are ... holy shit! Laser tanks!? That fucking hover instead of using that giant spinning belt?! Holy fucking baby ox shit, when SKX said he's coming with an army he's not beating around the fucking bush.

I stand there for a couple minutes looking at the army that's coming closer. I hear some type of aircraft. I look up to see some type of futuristic advanced jet, helicopter hybrid. It lands about ten to twenty feet from me. I was busy looking at what I saw before me , that I did not notice the little girl I turned running back inside. When I finally did realize that , the back to the helijet opened. A man who's a zombie first comes out. He's about 5 ft 7 in tall with a robotic hand and he's wearing ... a hockey mask? He is followed by a lightly dressed women a zombie , of course , she has a regular body, The only weird thing about her is that she is wearing some type of gas mask. Behind her is a giant wall of flesh. This giant fucker is 6 ft 5 in or something like that. He wears a tattered military outfit , exposed flesh incredibly fucking ripped, His right hand is just a hand just a hand but bigger. His other hand is just a giant fucking mace connected to his arm. They see me and begin walking towards me.

I just stood there scared out of my fucking mind. The army to the east is right on top of the pizzeria , their waiting for... wait exactly. The group of three walks towards me. The guy with the hockey mask walks towards me. "Hey buddy , do you where the good doctor is?" "Um he's in the pizzeria." "Thanks , Fleshpound?" "YES SIR!?" "Get The Doc , he'll be a purple puppet looking thing." "DO I POUND HIS FLESH!?" "No he is a friend , talk to him." The burly zombie dude walks off. "And what's your name?" "Me?" "Yes you." "It's Fritz." "Fritz for some reason I like you." "How you like a job as part of The Flesh elite?" "But you have just meet me." "I know but for you have a certain aura that I can't exactly place." "Oh how rude , I forget to to introduce myself." He puts his hand towards me."Hi I'm SKX and I want you to help with the glory of The Flesh." "So what do you say?" I look at him for a minute. Then I shook his hand vigorously, "Yes sir."

2 months and a week later.

(Props to whoever can tell me what story the next scene is based on. Extra props to those who guess what chapter. Credits goes to (blank)hero ,awesome story man keep going.)

Mike walks down the hall with a skillet in hand and a crushed cupcake in the other. He can't believes the Freddy crew has been using this cupcake with a camera to spy on the endoskeletons. At least what they thought was endoskeletons. Mike doesn't think he has the heart to tell his newly acclaimed friends of who the endoskeletons actually are. He does not know what would happen if he was to tell them the truth. The truth of what happens to these "endoskeleton guards." The ones they stuffed in a sui... Mike's train of thought is lost as he feels a shiver go down his spine. Something is wrong... very wrong. The very air is wrong , something grows inside of Mike.

Pure fear. He doesn't know why. He just knows something is wrong and he should be afraid. He continues to walk down the hall. Is it just him or did the hallway grow ... darker? It has to be his imagination. The hallway is already pitch black ... how could it grow darker? He pulls out his flashlight and trys to turn it on. Nothing. Mike cusses. He just put batteries in the flashlight , and this flashlight is recently new. It shouldn't be acting like this. He trys again and again. He keeps on trying , not wanting to face whatever is in the dark without light. It simply does not work. Mike's panic mumbles can be heard as he tries in vain to turn the flashlight on. His anger grows as the flashlight refused to turn on. His anger reaches a breaking point as he throws the flashlight forward into the darkness. Way to go Mike. He thinks to himself. You just threw your only light source. He begins to ponder the situation.

He could just yell for the animatronics help, as they can see in the dark. He begins to scream for help, but stops... what if the reason the hallway seems so dark is because there is no more light? What if their was a blackout? He looks behind , far down the hallway to his security booth. The lights are off. He left them on when he left the booth , he knows he did! Just what the hell is going on? Did the power give out like it usual does? At the thought of this Mike's memories turned to last week. The week where before he reprogrammed the animatronics to see him as human. Before that he would sit in his security booth trying to outwit the merciless robots and keep them from stuffing him a suit. Trying to keep the power on , to avoid the haunting tune , to avoid Freddy grabbing him , dragging him to the parts and services room, to avoid having to claw the ground , kicking Freddy , and screaming , doing anything to keep Freddy from stuffing him into a suit long enough to live till dawn.

At 6:00 am Freddy would let go and go back to the stage with the others. He would give anything to avoid from reliving these events . What if they were restarted without his knowledge? And as he thinks right now , they are hunting for him , getting their spare suit ready. Using some type of voodoo crap to turn off his flashlight because they consider it cheating. No that's ridiculous , one who would restart them I'm the only here who knows how to do that , and two they do not have the power to turn off... "AHHHHHHHH!" Mike's thought is interrupted by screaming. He runs down the hall to see what is the matter. As he is running he trips over something. He lands on the ground. He searches around for what he tripped over. He founds an item. He begins to play with it in his hands , until his hands finds a button on the object. He pushes it. The darkness around him is cut by a light. It's the flashlight! Mike uses the flashlight to examine his surroundings... and he screamed. For the first thing he shined his light on was... Chica's decapitated head. It is surrounded by robotic limbs , wires , and pieces of her suit. Mike finds her voicebox.

He picks it up. He looks at it. It looks like someone reached into Chica and pulled it out of her , scratches all over it , wires still hanging out of it. Mike stands in horror looking at what lays before him. Who could this to Chica? Mike thinks to himself. Suddenly the voicebox comes alive. "Mike , run , the bad man is back." As soon as the words end , Mike feels a change in the air, it becomes freezing. He then hears breathing behind him and footsteps. Mike breaks into a panicked sprint down the hallway. The thing behind him follows suit. Mike runs and runs , whatevers following him close at his heels. He runs until he collided into one of the dining area tables. Mike gets up to run until a white noise begins to assault his ears. He falls down on his knees, clutching his ears as he falls. The thing right behind him. Mike trys to get up again , but the creature won't let him. It grabs his leg and trys to drag him. Mike kicks back and must've hit something important. The creature let go , screaming "AH YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Mike still holding the flashlight , not evening drop it during the white noise attack , he runs.

He looks around as he ran, looking for somewhere to hide. He sees the stage. He turns off the flashlight and runs to it. He climbs it and looks for the door to the parts and services room. He finds it and runs inside , closing the door behind him. He calms himself and thinks of ways he could escape this. He turns on his flashlight and looks around the parts and services room. And ... around the room the remains of Freddy, Foxy, and , Bonnie. Mike muffles a scream. He can't believe this! This is a goddamn nightmare! Mike tries to think of a way out. Suddenly the white noise comes back , but much worse. Images flash through Mike's head. A picture of Freddy's head , a gold version of it, flashes through his brain. The words "IT'S ME" and "YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR SINS, LIKE THEY HAD!" accompany these flashes.

The white noise grows worse and worse , till Mike's ears begin to bleed. For an agonizing minute this continues. The it stops. Mike opens his eyes once the white noise stops... and sees the door to the stage opened and his hunter stood before him. It was a... man, if you can call him that. He wears a night guard outfit similar to Mike's. His skin was wearied and scared , his right hand a robotic claw , and his head covered with a golden Freddy mask the same from Mike's hallucinations. Mike can see through the mask as the man puts his head to his. He sees a mouth inside the mask's mouth, smiling, and his eyes , at least where there should be eyes , were replaced by glowing orange orbs of light. The man whispers into his ear. "Your "friends" are murderers and they shall suffer for it." ... "You shall too..." "Ha..ha...ha...ha..HA..HA,HA,HA ,HA!" The man begins to laugh hysterically as he pulls out a knife and then preceded to mutilate Mike with it , tearing off limbs, cutting out organs , and breaking bones. . Before Mike dies , the man leans and bites his throat. "Don't worry little one , it'll be over soon ... then you can become part of The Flesh." Mikes vision fades. The man feeling great about his job puts whats left of Mike's body on the table and grabs some spare robot suit parts and begins to work.

"Don't worry Mike , Uncle Fritz will take care of you."

End of Part 1


	2. Part 2: Rage

FNAF: A Story Of A Man.

Part 2: Rage

Hours later in the same pizzera we left off in.

"Fritz , we should talk." I look to Toy Chica. "What about TC?" I lean back in my chair , eating some pizza. "About the way you handled the robots and the security guard here at this pizzeria." "What do you mean?" "I did my job I showed them the way of the flesh." "Yes but only after brutally murdering them!" "They needed to pay for their sins." "The robots programming made them see endoskeletons , they would've stopped if they saw any of the guards as human!"

"Well does that excuse what they did?" "I think not." TC looks at me with ... anger? All I did was my job why is she so a..."Yes it does Fritz." "By your logic we should be punished too." "What?!" "We killed people too." "Yes but we did it quick and they get to become reborn as part of the flesh TC!" "They killed guards because they thought they were endangering the pizzeria , they could've been easily redeemed , they didn't know what they were doing Fritz. " "Also what about the security guard you brutally murdered too?" "Was he sinful?"

"TC , I know the this seems wrong , but he was an... accomplice." "Really?" "How?" "Uh...TC he just was, alright!" "You can't kill people because of bullshit reasons like that!" "The guard was trying to make the robots good again!" "He was doing good!" I get up getting somewhat... angry? I never get angry at TC , no matter what she did , why I'm getting angry now? "Alright I fucked up , I did bad ." "Did bad?" "You brutally murdered a man who was doing good!' TC was always a bleeding heart... but she was right. I don't usually do ... things like this , but I still grew more and more angry at ... her.

"This all happened because of The..." "Because of The Doc?" I ask with a hateful tone. "Fritz since last week when The Doc gave you these powers, you been acting weird." "So yes I blame The Doc." As soon as she finishes the words , my anger grew to new heights. How dare she? After all The Doc has done for us. "You can't mean that.." "Yes I do Fritz." "After all he did for us , you want to say that of him?" "That's nothing short of treason , to say that." "Well maybe we shouldn't follow The Doc anymore." "What!?" "He did this to you!" "What did he do to me?"

"He...he... he turned you into a monster!" I just stand there ... shocked at what she said. "The Fritz I knew, wouldn't do this!" I look at her , my mind just focusing on those words. Turned you into a monster...a monster... a monster. "Fritz I'm sorry , I didn..." I stopped listening. I just stare at her , my anger getting worse and worse. Suddenly she just starts laughing , and calling me names. Psychopath , maniac ,...monster. My rage is at an unbelievable level.

"Fritz you okay?" "Stop laughing at me." " I'm not laughing , Fritz what's wrong?" "Stop laughing." "Fritz , quit I'm getting scared." Monster , monster, monster. Her words just echo around me. "STOP LAUGHING!" I grab her by her throat. "Fritz what are yo..." I push her to the ground and begin to choke. "Fr...gak..wh?" "SHUT UP AND DIE!" My hands tighten thier grasp. "HOW DARE YOU!?" "AFTER ALL WE BEEN THROUGH!?" "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!

"I ...used...to." As the words leave her mouth, my anger fades. I loosen my grasp. I take a couple of steps away from TC. "I'm sorry TC , I...I" My vision fades as I fall unconcious.

...

"I... just can't believe that he will do that." TC sits at a table. The Doc sits at the other end. "Don't worry he's in the ship's med bay as we speak." "We'll find out what went wrong with Fritz." "I just... can't help but think that the powers you gave him , are somehow responsible." The Doc looks at TC with a look that didn't suggest anger , but happiness. Why would he be happy about being accused of being the cause of Fritz's sudden psychopathy?

The Doc gets up from his seat and walks over to TC. "Toy Chica why would you suggest something like that?" "Doc I like to be called TC , and the reason I suggested that as the reason , is because when Fritz got the powers that's when he started to act this way." "You were always were one to connect the dots TC." "That's both good and bad." "Wait Doc are you saying that there is a connection between Fritz's new powers and his sudd..." TC stops talking as The Doc... begins to stroke her mask. "Doc , what are yo..." "You were always so pretty TC even before the merging you were so beautiful."

"Do..." TC stops as The Doc puts a hand to her mouth. "Shh let me explain TC" "Fritz is a good man." "He wants The Flesh to achieve it's goal of uniting the multi-universe under one race." "He wasn't willing to go the extra mile, he wasn't willing to do what needed to be done." "Doc wh.." "I added some extra chemicals to the injection that gave him his powers" "The chemicals would activate days later... this day to be exact." "Wh..." "The chemicals created an chemical imbalance in his brain causing him to see hallucinations and become more aggressive for a while." "This effect would last only hours... long enough to do what needed to be done."

...

"What is that?" "Why , to kill you of course!" TC stares at The Doc. She tries to get up but is pushed down by The Doc. "You see Fritz was suppose to lose his humanity , he was suppose to become a merciless , soulless killing machine." "The perfect tool to The Flesh. "He instead grew a heart , a moral code... he grew attached to you and the kids." "He grew attached to you more than the others didn't he?" "Almost to a ... girlfriend and boyfriend way , yes?" "Doc..." The Doc puts his hand on her mouth. "I'm glad you don't wear you beak anymore."

"Your are so much more beautiful this way." "The brutal murder of redeemable robots and a innocent guard without reason?" "That is definitely a reason for the others to shun Fritz, cutting off emotional ties from them." "I didn't want the possibility of them forgiving him , so the death of one their own was needed." "Your death to be exact." "Being so close to the kids , your death would come such a surprise and shock they were bound to shun Fritz." "Also knowing he is solely responsible for the death of his love... would've drove him insane." "Further driving him to be the person The Flesh needs to be.

The Doc reaches in his lab coat. He pulls out a m1911 pistol , a replica of the one Fritz owns. "With these framing your death on Fritz should be easy." "Please don..." "I love you TC as much I love the other kids , but your death is needed for The Flesh." "May you find peace in whatever afterlife awaits you" A gunshot is heard. Silence.

End of Part 2


	3. Part 3: Truth and Murder

FNAF: A Story Of A Man.

Part 3: Truth and Murder.

TC closes her eyes and prepares for her death. When she did not feel the bullet , she reopens her eyes. The Doc stands before equally shocked. He coughs up blood and looks down at his torso. A bullet wound lies in the center. "YOU BASTARD!" 'AFTER ALL I DID!"

(Back to Fritz's POV)

I look at The Doc , not believing what the fuck I just heard. I run to The Doc, pushing cafeteria tables out of my way. I grab him and throw him to the wall. "This is for the good of The Flesh?" "What the fuck Doc?" The Doc coughs up more blood and looks to me. " You potential was not being reached , with your emotional connections in the way." "Fuck You!" "Of course you would not understand , and result to vulgarity." "The needs of the many outweighs the need of..." "Shut the fuck up asshole!" "I thought The Flesh was suppose to help people , not make into them homicidal manics and kill their fucking friends!"

"Fritz , the uppers of The Flesh have a plan to..." "Fuck you ,fuck you ,fuck you, FUCK YOU!" I put another bullet in his chest. Then another. "FUCK YOU AND THE FLESH!" "I'm done." The Doc looks at me with a suprised glance through his pain. "Where will you go Fritz?" "Don't know , but for now..." I pull out my model 87 shottie from my back holster. I put the shotgun under his chin. "I quit." I pull the trigger.

A explosion of light and blood fills my eyes. Bits of skull and brain splatters against my mask. The Doc's head is all over the walls now , body limp , no going back now. "You killed him." "Yeah I did TC." "I can't believe that he would this." "The Doc was a psychopath , I know this n.." TC embraces me in a hug. "Um TC?" "If you weren't there a minute ago I would be dead , thanks Fritz." "You're welcome." She lets go. "What, no kiss?" "I..."

I hear footsteps around us. "Hey who's there?" I see two figures about 6 ft away from us. Here we go.

(Continued in FNAF: Rebirth, sorry for the short chapter.)


End file.
